If Things Were Different: Cinderpelt
by FallingSnow14
Summary: What if things were different for Cinderpelt? Her whole life was filled with tragedy, but what if fate changed? This is a three part story of Cinderpelt's happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**If Things Were Different: Cinderpelt**

Cinderpaw sprinted through the trees, her paws flying over the ground. She was excited and scared, free and rebellious. She was overjoyed that she got to deliver such an important message. And to Bluestar herself! Cinderpaw grinned, thinking she was the luckiest apprentice in the world.

Of course, she had already passed on Tigerclaw's urgent request. Now she was just interfering. _Fireheart might be mad, _she thought guiltily, _but Bluestar and Tigerclaw will be glad for my help! It sounded really important, and they'll appreciate it…. Aw, either way I can get it on some action! _She laughed quietly.

A few short minutes later, Cinderpaw skidded to a halt by the side of the black stone path. It's reeking smell filled her nose and made her eyes water. The scent was unforgettable. She shook her head, trying to shake it off.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and a rumbling filled the air. Crouching down, she squinted her eyes as a monster charged by. As the roar faded, she heard Tigerclaw's yowl.

"Bluestar! Hurry!" he called from the other side.

Re-energized, Cinderpaw sprang onto the road and started running across. She almost made it.

Her paws slowed, her head whipped to the side. Then she froze completely, joints locking into to place. Horrified, she could only stare as a second monster screamed around the curve in the road and barreled straight at her.

Cinderpaw's mind disconnected from her body. Her legs went limp and her belly hit the ground. Shutting her eyes, she could only register the deafening sound and the blast of air that flattened her fur to her sides.

And in a split second, it was gone. The monster was already out of sight, having driven straight over the gray cat. She stood up on shaky legs, expecting to see StarClan warriors welcoming her.

"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart's terrified screech brought tears of joy to Cinderpaw's eyes. Shock, and joy. If Fireheart was calling her name, that meant she was still alive.

She fled to the safety of the forest, running until she crashed into Fireheart's orange fur. She stood there for a minute, gasping as the adrenaline wore off, crying from leftover fear. "Fireheart!" she whimpered, now just a scared apprentice.

Fireheart pressed against her soothingly. "Shh. Your not hurt, are you? I was sure you were dead."

Cinderpaw closed her eyes as the tears slowed. Fireheart, on the other hand, peered across the Thunderpath. Cinderpaw looked to see what he was staring at. On the other side, she could see Tigerclaw watching her with the strangest look in his eyes. Almost like… disappointment? How strange…

Fireheart was still glaring at Tigerclaw. After a moment he seemed to remember Cinderpaw was there. Shifting his gaze back to her, he gave a strained smile. "Let's get you to Yellowfang, she can give you herbs for shock. I'm sure you must be traumatized." Laying his tail across her shoulders he lead her back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**If Things Were Different: Cinderpelt**

"I'm so sick of you, Fireheart! Just leave me alone, okay?" Sandstorm spit. She stalked off, falling into step beside Dustpelt. He laid his tail across her shoulders, giving Fireheart an apologetic but pointed glance. The two of them padded out of camp, leaving Fireheart to face the stares of his clanmates. The whole scene was enraging.

_Stupid she-fox! _Cinderpelt thought meanly. _How Dustpelt can like her I'll never know. She spits thorns every time she opens her sneering mouth! If I ever catch her alone in the woods, I don't think I could stop myself from clawing her fur off! _

Bristling with fury, she sat next to Fireheart. The poor tom had his ears pinned back dejectedly, and was staring after Sandstorm with sad eyes. The sight of him looking so miserable made Cinderpelt's heart ache.

"Forget about her, Fireheart. You deserve better." She said comfortingly, her blue eyes earnest.

He smiled down at her, but his eyes still showed hurt. "Thanks, Cinderpelt. You know, since Graystripe left, you've been my best friend." Not seeming to notice, he twined his orange tail with her fluffy gray one. "I just wish things could be fixed between me and Sandstorm. But maybe you're right….. Maybe it's time to move on."

Cinderpelt's heart beat rapidly, and she could feel a purr rising in her throat. Ever since she was an apprentice she'd liked Fireheart, but now she thought… she thought she honestly loved him. And he said she was his best friend! She buried her face in his fur and leaned against him. It was an on-top-of-the-world moment.

Fireheart wasn't quite so happy. He had loved Sandstorm, and she rejected him for Dustpelt. But there was a little gray cat pressed against his side, a cat who he loved too. Now Sandstorm was gone. Could he love Cinderpelt the way he had loved Sandstorm? He glanced down at her, face resting on his shoulder, purring softly. He looked back at the camp entrance, where the pair had disappeared, and after a long moment, he rested his chin on Cinderpelt's head and shut his eyes resolutely.


	3. Chapter 3

If Things Were Different: Cinderpelt

**Cinderpelt sat outside the nursery, watching the sunset. She hadn't felt so at peace for many moons. With the death of Bluestar and the battle of BloodClan, it had been a difficult Greenleaf. But things had a way of balancing out, because for Cinderpelt's life couldn't be more perfect.**

**When she told Firestar she was having his kits, he was ecstatic. She too was thrilled, but had avoided the nursery as long as possible. Only a moon ago did Sandstorm have her kits, and sharing the nursery was something neither she cat was looking forward to.**

**Luckily, Cinderpelt's little sister Brightheart had had her kit, Whitekit, at almost the exact same time Sandstorm did. Brightheart was always smoothing things over and keeping the nursery from becoming a war zone. **

**Glancing around camp, Cinderpelt saw Ferncloud, newly declared medicine cat, padding into the nursery to check on Brightheart and Whitekit. The last medicine cat, Yellowfang, had grown rather old and retired as soon as Fireheart became Firestar. Now she rested on a flat rock outside the elder's den. **

**Several paces away from where Cinderpelt was, Sandstorm was sitting with Dustpelt, their tails twined. They watched as Redkit and Lightkit toddled around on pudgy legs. They were one big, happy family and Cinderpelt didn't envy them a single bit. **

**Now Firestar was padding toward her, the setting sun turning his fur red. He sat down next to her, and she twined their tails. **_**The kits will be coming any day now, **_**She mused. **_**And I will have everything. Beautiful kits, a supporting Clan, and many days to fulfill my purpose as a warrior. And of course, the love of my life.**_

**Happy, forever. **


End file.
